


Град земной

by Playing_on_shakuhachi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Female Anakin Skywalker, Iraq, Out of Character, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, religious character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_on_shakuhachi/pseuds/Playing_on_shakuhachi
Summary: Ночью из палатки Энакин раздаётся слишком сильный шум.





	Град земной

**Author's Note:**

> Используется AU, начатое в прошлом году драбблом ["К Вавилону"](http://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/p214878621.htm?oam#more6); фик читается самостоятельно, разрешение автора получено.

Из палатки сержанта Скайуокер раздавался приглушённый шёпот. Странно. Она была одна, и отбой давно дали. Он лично дал. Она снова не выполняла приказ, данный всему подразделению.

— ... небо и земля уж миновали, и моря уже нет. И я... — он приоткрыл дверь палатки. — Лейтенант Руодо?

— Вы не спите, — мрачно покачал головой Мит, не заглядывая внутрь.

— Простите. Это будет повторяться, пока мы не выиграем войну, — в её голосе прозвучал лёгкий смешок.

Скайуокер никогда не воспринимала армейскую дисциплину как что-то необходимое. Траун понял это, как только открыл её личное дело. Несколько строгих выговоров — и чуть ли не больше знаков отличия. Последнюю награду она получила, пожертвовав рукой.

И всё равно вернулась сюда.

Как и он после контузии.

— Сержант, — строго заговорил он. — Вы понимаете, сколько у вас взысканий?

— Да пусть хоть всю зарплату штрафами отберут, — она прыснула. — Мне уже плевать.

— Ваша эффективность на поле боя упадёт.

— Бросьте, лейтенант. Я не задерживаюсь больше чем на пять минут. И потом, мои основания вполне уважительны. 

— Объясните.

— Вы не поверите. Мне никто не верит, — протянула она, имитируя жалобные интонации ребёнка.

— Доложить, — он слегка повысил тон.

— Песок. Здесь везде песок, — выдохнув, ответила она. — Это всё песок. Я пытаюсь его вычистить уже полчаса. Потому что если я его не вычищу сейчас, завтра с утра он окажется так далеко, что я точно ничего сделать не смогу.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Он попадает мне в протез. У меня экспериментальный, половину руки заменяет. Представьте, что будет, если песок его повредит. Меня не то что премии лишат, до конца дней платить заставят. Ну и потом, — она снова вздохнула, — это просто неприятно. Так что, лейтенант, если хотите, чтобы я легла спать, помогите мне. У меня даже вторая кисточка есть.

Она ухитрилась нарушить добрую половину устава одной фразой. Мит мог сейчас спокойно повести её на трибунал. Но Скайуокер была слишком ценным солдатом, чтобы поступать с ней так.

И она прекрасно это знала. Мит об этом догадывался давно — но сейчас понял наверняка.

Отодвинув дверь, он ступил внутрь. И замер на секунду. Он сейчас входил в её личное пространство, переступая грань уставных отношений.

— Заходите, лейтенант, я одета. Если вас это беспокоит, — она заговорила неожиданно тепло. Полное несоответствие прежнему шутливому тону. Он свернул налево и сел, скрестив ноги, рядом с ней.

Скайуокер на него почти не смотрела, сосредоточенно вычищая кисточкой металлический протез. Только чуть повернулась к нему. Даже сутулясь, она была выше его почти на голову. 

Где-то рядом шумела музыка. Мит поднял голову, пытаясь уловить мотив.

— А. Постоянно забываю, — она повернулась к подушке и достала из-под неё старый плеер. — Диктофона нет, не принимает ничего. Сама настраивала. 

— Не выключайте, — попросил он. Возможно, так он сможет понять её лучше.

— Могу даже звук прибавить, чтобы вам было слышно. 

Мит кивнул. Скайуокер увеличила громкость, и он, наконец, смог расслышать композицию достаточно хорошо. Вступление к первому действию «Парсифаля» Вагнера. Любопытно.

— Давайте кисточку, — попросил он, когда сошло лёгкое наваждение от первых секунд музыки.

— Держите, — подавая, протянулась к нему Скайуокер. Наклонилась, подставляя руку.

Он осмотрел протез. Детали были соединены так чисто, как только возможно. Он не видел ни одного выступавшего кабеля. Даже стержневого, обычно необходимого в такой конструкции. Вместо него в глубине руки тянулась длинная металлическая трубка.

— Личная гордость, — улыбнулась она. — Почти сама собирала.

Сама?

— И вы даже не запатентовали это? — он посмотрел на неё, даже не пытаясь скрыть скепсис.

— Я заключила соглашение. Они позволяют мне воевать, я позволяю им распространять мою технологию, — проговорила она, — без проблем с правами.

— Вам так хотелось сюда? — недоумённо спросил он, заканчивая очищать верхний слой. Зачем кому-то, хоть отдалённо похожему на Скайуокер, было ехать сюда? Да, в досье она производила впечатление высококлассного специалиста. Но всё в ней и вокруг неё говорило о том, что ей не место на войне.

Если он стрелял рядом, то после каждого её смертельного попадания во врага слышалась заупокойная христианская молитва.

— Чем скорее здесь закончится война, тем лучше, — она говорила без следа эмоций в голосе. — Прекратить её я, к сожалению, не могу, поэтому приходится так. Нет, лейтенант, вы не так делаете. Отбрасывайте песок в сторону, а не стряхивайте его. Уводите кисточку чуть вверх на финальном движении.

— Как на раскопках? — пришла ему на ум ближайшая аналогия.

— Да.

Они замолчали. Мит полностью сосредоточился на её руке, начавшей сверкать в слабом свете после того, как он почти отчистил её.

— Забавно, — вдруг произнесла она. — Вы первый, кто спросил меня об этом.

— О чём?

— О том, — так, переходите на центр внутренней трубки, только аккуратнее, там очень уязвимый механизм, — почему я не запатентовала этот механизм.

— Это же логично. О чём ещё? — про себя он уже успел заметить, что сломанную технику и оружие можно будет доверить ей, если что-то случится с Парадусом. 

— Обычно спрашивают о том, как я это сделала. 

— Не вижу никаких причин этому удивляться.

— Надо же. То есть, вас даже не удивит то, что я сделала это, будучи религиоведом?

— Если бы я знал только о вашем образовании, я бы захотел узнать о вас больше. Но я читал ваше дело. Вы росли в условиях, где технику приходилось собирать самостоятельно и где техника была необходима. И в лишнем источнике дохода ваша семья очень сильно нуждалась, — он смахнул очередную песчинку сначала с центральной трубки, а затем с наружной. 

— Если бы все рассуждали, как вы, — вздохнула она. — Так, вроде бы всё. Спасибо. Теперь я могу спать.

— Я надеюсь, — он встал на ноги и вышел из палатки. — Спокойной ночи, сержант.

— Спокойной ночи. И, лейтенант?

— Да? — он обернулся.

— Заходите чаще. У вас хорошо получается избавляться от песка. 

— Песок не слишком отличается от снега, — отозвался он. — А снега в Анкоридже много. Не меньше, чем песка в Дамаске.

— Заметно, — пробормотала она. 

— Если это поможет вам лучше сражаться, я приду, — Мит вышел из палатки.

Позади слышался шёпот, переходивший в сонное бормотание:

— …никто, преданный мерзости и лжи, а только те…

Завтра будет тяжёлый бой. Мит чувствовал это.


End file.
